Fairy Mew Mew
by FluffyChan34
Summary: Kish is a normal fairy teen who receives a rare element which can possibly kill him if he's not careful. While flying to clear his mind, a gust of wind knocks him out of the air and he crashes into some rich kid's room. Kish owes the kid and they go off on adventures exploring the world the rich boy never seen before. Rate T for Language.


The sun flared its bright yellow light through the open window, the beam landing on a sleeping figure's face. Groaning, he quickly turned over, away from the source. Right when sleep hit him again, his walnut door slammed open.

"Kisshu! Time. To. Wake. UP!", the shorter figure grabbed the sheets Kisshu is residing in and yanked them away from the bed, pulling Kisshu along with them.

Having no time to collect himself, Kisshu landed on his face, a muffled groan escaped his lips. He quickly sat up, his face red from the impact, gold eyes narrowed.

"What the hell, Taruto!?", he cursed at the other figure. Taruto laughed, he leaned forward for balance. Two orange fairy wings are on his back. Kisshu's wings are a bright yellow, like his eyes.

"Pai told me to wake you up. He didn't specify how though", Taruto flew out the room before the object Kisshu thrown at him hit the supposed target. The object hit the wall instead. Groaning once again, Kisshu stretched, elf ears twitching to the sound of birds outside his window. Smiling he rose from the floor and hovered over to his dresser pulling out a shirt. He pulled it over his head. The brown and grey shirt didn't fall over his stomach and his matching pants hang loosely around his waist.

Admiring himself in his scavenged mirror piece, Kisshu fixated his forest green hair into his signature hairstyle. Two low pigtails at the sides of his face, in front of his ears. Once he finished, he hovered out of his room to get revenge on the little brunette, the pigtailed brat known as Taruto.

"I see Taruto completed his assignment", Pai is situated in the dining room of the small fairy house built for three. A wood cup filled with brown liquid known as coffee is in his hand. Pai's appearance is very plain. His silver-purple hair is short exception of the braid in front of his left ear and his eyes are a dull grey. His clothing are also mostly grey with some purple. The wings on his back are SURPRISE… grey.

Pai took a sip of his coffee. "You know what day it is correct?"

Kisshu blinked lazily. Then his eyes slowly widened. "I find out my element today! I forgot!"

"And that is the reason why I had Taruto put his annoyance to use", Pai smirked. "I have a feeling your element if going to be something refulgent."

"Something… refulgent?", Kisshu raised a brow at the unknown word.

"Bright. Shining", Pai took another sip from his coffee. "Your ceremony starts soon and it's a private one too."

"Private?"

Pai nodded. "Since the Fairy King will be the one to bestow your fated element, it has to be private. Go get ready."

Kisshu nodded. He stopped hovering since his wings began to ache. He walks over to the front door, lost in thought. Even though the King is giving Kisshu his element, shouldn't this ceremony be a great thing for all people to see? It wasn't always this way.

The King used to come out of his palace to greet the commoners and Nobles a long time ago. But ever since the council became more powerful, the old fairies kept the King away inside the palace, always covering his face. It was so long ago that no one knows what the immortal fairy King looks like anymore.

The ceremony takes place in a cave behind the sacred waterfall, a fly away from the large castle in the center of the fairy kingdom. Kisshu runs his fingers through his hair, making sure it's not tangled.

"I'm taking off!", he shouts. His reply from Pai is a nod. Kisshu runs to find the door that leads outside. He opens the door revealing a balcony to take off from. Kisshu expands his yellow wings, turns around and falls backwards.

Feeling the wind rush through his hair and listening to the whooshing sound of the wind in his ears, Kisshu shoots up into the air at lightning speed. He breaks the cloud barrier and hovers. Scanning the world below him he spots a group of royal guards wearing their shining armor, surrounding one cloaked fairy. The only feature showing is his brilliantly pale blue wings on the cloaked figures back.

Kisshu, being the curious fairy he is, flies toward the cluster only to be greeted with spears in his face and three guards surrounding him. Kisshu noticed that the cloak the figure is wearing only shows his naturally narrowed pale blue eyes.

"Um… I'm Kisshu… Are you-"

Kisshu was cut off with a glare from the head guard.

"How dare a commoner such as yourself be so rude to his majesty!?", he bellowed at Kisshu. The King tapped the head guards shoulder, telling him with that gesture that it was alright. He flew past the guard and stopped in front of Kisshu.

"Kisshu is it?", his voice a bit muffled from the hood. "You're the fairy boy who has his Element Ceremony today, am I correct?"

Kisshu nodded.

"Shall we fly together?"

Kisshu nodded again. "Yes we shall."

And they took off, ignoring the guard's grumbling.

**(Time skip)**

The blue winged fairy landed first on the plat form, then the guards and finally Kisshu. The smell of water and wet rocks filled his nose. Kisshu sighed contently. He noticed that the rude asshole of a guard and the surprisingly nice King is walking off without him. Kisshu sprinted slightly to catch up.

The path they are taking behind the waterfall leads up to a cave with a sign above the entrance. On the sign are some strange symbols Kisshu has never seen before. Once inside the cave, Kisshu felt power surge inside him. It's a warm feeling.

"Kisshu. Please step over here", the King pointed over at the larger circle surrounded by more strange symbols. Kisshu nodded and did what he was told.

Right after Kisshu placed his foot inside the circle, it began to glow. Wind rushed around the cavern, bright flashes of light zipped across the cave, nearly striking Kisshu. Kisshu noticed his wings are glowing a bright yellow.

The King is chanting, and the hood covering his face is unaffected by the howling wind. His chanting is getting louder.

Suddenly Kisshu felt something strike him, a stinging sensation ran though his body, from his heels to the tips of his ears. It didn't hurt. It felt good. He felt warmth all throughout his body. Yellow symbols circled Kish, circling him faster and faster.

Suddenly everything stopped. The chanting the cloaked fairy was doing stopped, the lights and wind disappeared. Everything grew quiet.

"Interesting. Such a rare element to possess", the King finally broke the silence while brushing some dirt off of him. "Lightning."

"Lightning? That's my element?" Kisshu's mouth dropped open.

"It's obvious isn't it? I've noticed your flying pattern is very similar to lightning strikes. One moment you're there and in a next you're somewhere else. Gone. Disappeared. Very much like lightning, yes."

Kisshu couldn't believe it. The lightning element is a very rare element to possess. Only less than a handful of fairies have said element and lightning is very hard to control. Once, a lightning user accidentally killed himself being unable to control his element. That scared Kish. Knowing that he may end up killing himself if he screws up in any way. He's even more scared of hurting his family with his element.

"You should feel proud! But considering the consequences of lightning I can see why your jaw is dropped in a fashionable way", the King chuckled. Kisshu tried not to narrow his eyes at the king's 'you should feel proud' comment.

Kisshu quickly shut his mouth. "Will I be able to control it?" The King grew silent, his eyes told Kisshu that the blue winged fairy is lost in thought. Finally he broke his long pause.

"It's…plausible, yes. But the casualties of trying to contain lightning is extremely high."

Kisshu sighed.

"However…I suggest that you only use your power when absolutely necessary so that you don't risk your or anyone's safety", The King added.

Kisshu nodded. "Hey?! This is probably rude to ask but, what is your element?"

Kisshu noticed that the King stiffened slightly. "I give you your element and yet you have the necessity of asking me that question? Well if it pleases you I shall tell you but you cannot, under any circumstance, tell any other soul. I am a perfectly clear?"

"Crystal", Kisshu replied.

The blue winged fairy gave him a slight glare then sighed. "I have..."

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Elders don't like to be kept waiting for too long so can you please finish up this trifling matter."

Kisshu glared at the head asshole. "Excuse me? This 'trifling' matter is the most important matter for everyone, including you. This matter is where every fairy finds out their element so that they can get on with their life! So that they find the right job for themselves!"

Kisshu just realized his voice grew louder.

The guard scoffed. "I said trifling because I know that you will be unable to contain that destructive element. You may even kill your own family." Kisshu nearly tackled the guard. Nearly.

"Enough!", the King finally spoke up. His ice blue eyes narrowed. Kisshu blinked and saw that the king is towering over the guard, his blue wings beating furiously as he hovered. The guard's eyes are very wide in terror.

"You will watch your tongue around me in public. Your behavior is unacceptable, you insolent fool. I rather not be embarrassed by a low fairy such as yourself", the king snapped. Even though his voice sounds calm, there is coldness in it that sends shivers down ones spine. Kisshu shivered thanking god that he is not the one being scolded.

"And you," Kisshu froze when the cloaked fairy turned to him, his ice blue eyes narrowing even farther. Then the corners of his eyes turned upward indicating he smiled. "You are free to go. I apologize for my guard's indecent behavior. I'll make note that he won't be so ignorant the next time we meet, yes?" he stopped hovering.

Kisshu nodded. "Apology accepted, your highness." For a good impression, Kisshu bowed before he waved and then he took off, only turning his head to look back. He noticed that he received a wave back from the king and a very rude hand gesture from the guard in which he made behind the cloaked fairy's back. Kisshu frowned before speeding home.

**(TIME SKIP, FEWLS! Fewls is equal to fools.)**

"So. How was it?", Pai asked without looking up from what he is currently doing such as making the mid-day meal for the trio. Even though Pai is a scientist, he can cook very well. Kisshu looked up from his task whilst washing the dishes. What does he say?

"It was… interesting. Though once the King and I found out my element, he looked like he felt sorry for me", Kisshu answered plainly.

"Well, what is it? Your element that is."

Kisshu hesitated before replying, "Lightning."

Pai nearly dropped the batter he was whisking though some spilled on his clothing. Kisshu looked at him for a reply though he already knew what is was going to be.

"I don't need your pity by the way", Kisshu finished the plate he was on and started a new one.

"I'm not pitting you, Kisshu. I'm very happy for you but also…", Pai trailed off.

"Afraid? I know the high casualty rate and the King told me to only use my element in dire situations. I should be fine."

"Ah… So I shouldn't worry much then", Pai went back to whisking the batter. _Liar_. Kisshu can tell how Pai is whisking that his hands are shaking. The green haired fairy sighed.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about this anymore. This conversation is now over." Kisshu stopped doing the dishes. "May I go for a fly?"

**(Scene change)**

"Your majesty", the servants said in unison as the cloaked figure landed on the balcony at the castle. He paid them no attention as he stalked off to his room. Like he always does.

The Elder council doesn't let him do anything anymore such as go outside, communicate with the people etc. Nor can he remove his extremely uncomfortable cloak in public. It's sickening to him. That the Elders can treat him this way, like some kid who doesn't want to share her doll.

Once he arrived to the boring cell (or room but he prefers the name cell) he closes and locks the door. He yanks off his cloak and tosses it aside. His long raven black hair is free from its prison and is currently in a tangled mess but a few running his fingers through his hair should do the trick. The now smooth raven locks fall to his calves. His skin is very pale, a cream white colour. His jaw is more feminine than other boy's jaw structure. The clothing he is wearing is mostly blue. The tight blue shirt he wears does not even cover his abnormally pale stomach and it doesn't cover his shoulders but has green blue sleeves that cover his arms.

The cloth around his hips is like a skirt, but he prefers the name 'robe'. It has a long slit from where his stomach meets his hip to his ankle and the rest of the long 'robe' covers his legs exception of his left one where occasionally it pokes out while he walks. To make sure no pervert looks up his garments, he wears shorts under the 'robe'. He does wear a belt, it's more of an accessory than a belt. The colour of the belt matches the colour of his sleeves.

He sighs and 'gracefully' plops down on to the plush mattress, being mindful of his wings. He stares up at the ceiling but he soon becomes bored and starts messing with his awkward crown which resembles leafs but the crown is gold and not green. He removes the crown and places it down on the sheets. Then he started messing with his blue pearl shaped earrings.

"I've read all the books in the stupid cell, even memorized most of them. I want to read something new!", at the word 'new' he made hand gestures that resembled fireworks. Then he rolled his eyes. "But," He suddenly sits up.

"'You can't leave room! Even to read your stupid books.'"

He moves to the left. "'Oh! Really now? But what will I do when I'm bored!"

He moves to the right. "'Do whatever you please!'"

He's making hand gestures as he mimics an elder with an accent. "'But don't leave room!'" He blinks.

"You can tell I have issues when I talk to myself in a childlike manor." He plops back down on his bed. "Ugh."

**(Scene change)**

Kisshu loves flying. It helps him clear his mind and think. Right now he needs to get away from his problems, at the moment. He's not ready to face them. He's trying not to let his mind wander back to the element incident. Flying helps with everything. But right now, he feels like it's not. He still feels sick, uncomfortable.

Thinking about what the king told him, Kisshu made a face. _"You should feel proud!"_ Hell. Kish does not feel proud. At all. In fact he told himself he felt scared. Now he doesn't know how to feel anymore even though he found out his element today. Some best day of his life. _"You may even end up killing your family."_ Great. Now the asshole is in his mind. He flew upwards, once again, breaking the cloud barrier and then back down.

_I'm going to control my element. I'll show that asshole guard. I'll prove him wrong._

Something snapped Kisshu out of his daydreaming. A gust of wind slammed into Kish, pulling him somewhere. He tried to compose himself but the wind is too strong for him and he can possibly damage his wings. His golden eyes widen as he found himself coming closer and closer to the castle and its window.

"Oh shit!", Kisshu cried.

**(Scene change)**

Just as the king got up from his bed, something (or someone) crashed through his sky light, scattering glass everywhere. The figure landed on the king's bed, bounced off and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

The king blinked in confusion but recognized the fairy from his green hair. It's the lightning fairy. Kisshu was it? Yes Kisshu.

"Ow", Kish groaned. Then he looked up and saw a fairy clad in in fancy garments staring back at him with familiar ice blue eyes. Kisshu noticed how beautiful she is. Her long black hair fits her since her skin is as pale as snow.

"Oh look. A peasant has fallen into my room", her voice is… deeper than Kish imagined but also sounds very soft and very familiar. She put a finger to her lips. "Oh dear…Should I go get the guards? But he doesn't seem like a threat. And I can't leave this room…well this is a predicament."

"I-I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't know that a noble lives here…"

Her eyes went wide then she started to laugh. Cackle actually. "Miss?! Excuse me, sir, but as you can see, I lack something that defines a woman."

Kisshu's expression turned to confusion. The blue fairy smiled and raised her hand to her….FLAT CHEST!

"I lack breasts."

Kisshu blushed severely realizing his embarrassing mistake. "I'M SO SORRY, SIR! I didn't mean…"

"No harm? It's quite alright. It's funny actually. This hasn't happened to me in a long time", the blue fairy smiled. _Wait. I have an idea. I can use him. _The blue fairy thought. His expression changed.

"But… I have to get the guards to escort you out.. They may put you in jail for… intruding."

"But sir! I didn't mean it and if my brother finds out that this happened he'll kill me!"

_Gotcha. _"Well perhaps we can make an arrangement. You see, I have been in this tower for a long time. Read every book, counted every crack in the walls and ceiling, there are two hundred and ninety one to be exact, and nearly died of boredom."

Kisshu eyed him, his gold eyes narrowed. "Your point is?"

"If you can help me sneak out of here without anyone noticing, I won't tell the guards or your older brother. Oh don't give me that look. I have my resources. I can track you down", the blue fairy scoffed. Kisshu didn't like this man or his attire. He looks like a female stripper. Well he does!

"And no, I have to wear this attire", Kisshu jumped at what the blue fairy said.

"Can you read minds?!" Kish stepped back, shocked.

"Well… yes and no. I can read peoples expressions and follow what their eyes are staring at and figure out what they are thinking of based of their expression and eye contact."

"That's some gift. I wish I could do that instead of my element…"

"Explain to me on the way out because I want to leave. This cell is sickening." The blue fairy started to walk over to the door, his back facing Kish.

Kisshu glared at him. How rude. "But first, tell me your name."

The blue fairy froze. _Should I tell him my real name or a fake one? Well… he doesn't know who I really am and no peasant fairy knows my real name. But should I? I don't want to lie to this man. I want him to help me get out of here._

"It's Deep Blue."

**I don't even know where this came from but fairies are awesome. Fairies and magical boys yeah!**

**May continue I don't know.**

**Edit: Fixed some errors a kind person pointed out. THANK YOU KIND PERSON!**


End file.
